Toxic Promises
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: What normally would have taken months, even years to adjust to, took only a few minutes for Cera to fathom.


Cera walked the plains scattered across the Great Valley. Her head was hurting and her heart uncontrollably pounding. Littlefoot had just professed his love for Cera. Despite what her whole soul urged her to say, she had told him it would never work. Littlefoot would want a family and that was something she could never give him. She was a three-horn for goodness sakes! The tears that she held in the corners of her eyes now slowly fell to the ground. Cera, too, loved Littlefoot. She loved him so much that she would inflict this same gut-wrenching heartache on him. You see, Cera had finally grown up. She knew love required one to put others needs above your own. Cera was executing this knowledge at that very moment. She was pondering on this matter when she failed to notice the glowing green gunk she had wandered into. Once she felt a burning sensation crawling up her legs, Cera looked down. The goo was only up to her ankles and her entire body was in immense pain. Squealing she struggled to break free. Once she did, she raced away, thinking, 

_Ew! What in the world is that stuff?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Computer monitors beeped as several technicians watched a video on their computer screens. An Asian man with black rimmed glasses and a pure white lab coat sat back and clapped his hands, elation lighting up his face. 

"Subject 20C has made contact! I repeat 20C has made contact with the Morphing Gel!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cera relaxed her burning limbs in a refreshing stream nearby. 

_What was that stuff?_

Cera felt a light wind suddenly around her, and she glanced up to see Petri hovering just above her. She smiled lightly, and called out to Petri,

"Hey Petri! How have you been?"

Petri landed next to her and smiled,

"Wow Cera! We haven't talked in a long time. I've been doing just fine, how about you?"

Cera put up a front and said she was doing great as well, even though she really wasn't…and her spine was beginning to tingle too. Soon, the sun was starting to settle and Petri and Cera bade their remorseful good-byes, each knowing it would be another long time before either of them spoke again. Their gang of friends had slowly broken apart as they were older. Ducky and Spike were with their own families, and Petri had started a family as well. The only ones who actively kept in touch were Cera and Littlefoot, though Cera suspected that would change as well. Even though they weren't all beat friends anymore, that connection was still there. When they did encounter one another, it was like they never grew apart; like they were still younglings frolicking the fields with their crazy adventures. She supposed it would always be like that.

Once Petri was gone, Cera began her short trek home. Her comfortable space of land that she had no one to share with brought only more angst and sorrow. Cera felt she would always be alone. She knew if she couldn't have Littlefoot then she would never have anyone. She didn't want anyone. She had no one. Her father and stepmother had long since passed away, and now she was left with nothing except her fond childhood memories. Once she had felt sleep pull at her eyes, Cera dreamed about the many adventures she shared with her friends; Chomper, Ducky, Littlefoot, Spike, and Petri.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The man in the white coat beckoned to another coat clothed associate, a woman. 

"20C has fallen asleep; we'll know if the MG will have a positive affect or not once she awakens."

The woman spoke now. 

"Dr. Wu, what DNA has 20C been inserted with?"

Dr. Wu glanced at a clipboard on his desk. 

"Erm, Brontosaurus I believe."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was now rising over the Great Valley and everyone was starting to wake up, including Cera. Standing up and reaching the height of the trees and stretching her long neck, Cera blinked in the newly established light and screamed (A/N: or bellowed rather, as I imagine more accurately matches a dinosaurs sound). She stamped her four gargantuan feet on the ground and began to shake.

_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Trampling like a _very_ large elephant, Cera stormed to the nearest pool of water and bellow-screamed once more. Then, realization slowly dawned on her. 

_I'm a…long-neck?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several white coated men and woman paraded around the room now while confetti, clipboards, eye-glasses, and papers of all sorts flew up in the air. Someone opened a bottle of champagne. 

"Success," shouted Dr. Wu. "We did it! We morphed a Dino!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What normally would have taken months, even years of adjusting to, took Cera only a few minutes to fathom. Now, only one thing was on her mind.

_Littlefoot. _

Searching high and low, Cera found him brooding beneath a tree. Hearing an almost familiar feminine voice calling his name, Littlefoot sulkily glanced up to see the second most beautiful dinosaur, next to Cera of course. 

"Umm, do I know you? How do you know my name?"

Excitedly, Cera announced, 

"Littlefoot you moron its me, Cera! I don't know what happened, so please, don't ask. But do you know what this means?"

Cera got her answer when Littlefoot nuzzled her neck.

**Authors Finishing Note: **For all those wondering, I feel in animal world, licking on the cheek or nuzzling on the neck is the animal equivalent to kissing. And if you've ever seen or read Jurassic Park, then you'd recognize Dr. Wu, so yes, this is a Jurassic Park and Land Before Time Crossover. If you have any unanswered questions, feel free to PM me, and don't hesitate to review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
